Never Dark
by PineappleAnanas
Summary: Waking up alone was never what I wanted. But things have to go this way if we are to survive. Suck at summaries. Post Revenge of the Fallen Pre Dark of the Moon. SS/OC, TC/OC, SW/OC. M to safe.
1. Waking

**Hey everyone and welcome to my new fanfic. Now I have had the plot for this one in my head for ever and it just wouldn't leave me alone. I started writing another version of it a while ago but I wasn't really getting anywhere with it. So I thought I would start again and rewrite it a different way I may or may not post the first chapter of the original for comparison reasons but that is up to you if you want to have a look at the other version.**

**Also this is the first time of writing a proper fanfic for Transformers. It is a little mix of Bayformers and G1. It is mostly Bayformers cause that is the continuity that I have the most 'experience' in. It will be set after the 07 movie and just before Revenge of the Fallen (which I really need to watch again).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; if I did I would have saved Starscream. May he rest in peace. **

* * *

><p><strong>STASIS CYCLE COMPLETE.<strong>

**INITIATING SYSTEM REBOOT.**

**SYSTEM REBOOT COMPLETE.**

The red Cybertronian characters scrolled across my HUD as I woke from the thousand year stasis cycle.

**INITIATING OPTIC REBOOT.**

**OPTICS ONLINE.**

As my optics came back online I saw nothing but the black veil of space. Millions of stars twinkling in the distance. The only protection from the element of space was the pod I was in. The almost diamond hard Cybetronian glass my only window to the outside. I felt cramped, my limbs stiff from being in a single position for so long. I could feel the wings on my back aching from disuse and I could feel the mental strains I was getting from not flying.

I needed to get out of the pod, it was stuffy in here and I was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Accessing the control panel on the inside of the pod, I punched in the right codes and selected the 'unlock' option. There was a hiss as the air was decompressed to allow the door of the pod to open.

When it fully opened I stretched out. Fully extending my wings and feeling slightly more relaxed now that I was out of the confined space.

I accessed my navigation systems to see where in the universe I was. It seemed the closest planet to me was a small red planet called Mars. I set my nav systems to the coordinates and transformed into my Cybertronian Tetra jet form.

As I flew through the huge expanse of space I started to ask myself questions. Where was my Trine? Did they even make it out alive? I don't see why I was given the escort off Cybertron. They said I was special, but if I was so special then that must make my whole Trine special. I suddenly felt how lonely I was. Without my Trine I was nothing, I couldn't be without them, but the question that was plaguing me most. Where was my Sparkmate? I felt hollow without him. It was hard enough to fly without my Trine, but when I thought about my Sparkmate not being here, it felt as if my spark was being crushed.

I suddenly felt a force pulling me down; I looked in the direction of the force and saw a small planet beneath me. It was mostly blue but there were spots of green, brown and white in areas. I was trying to figure out why my nav systems didn't pick up this planet. I looked up just in time to dodge a metallic object that was about as large as me. Looking around I found that there were more of those strange metallic objects around the planet here and there. Opening a comm. line, I found that there were many different signals coming from the planet below, bouncing around from one object to another then going back down to the planet. I found a sort of 'main' network that the inhabitants of the planet were connected to. Hacking into the network was insanely easy making me wonder how primitive these creatures were. Going through a quick information scan I found a little on these creatures and the planet.

The people of the world were called 'Humans'. Organic flesh creatures that were, not surprisingly, incredibly primitive. The name of the planet was Earth. A fitting name considering the amount of earth and organic material on the pitiful planet.

Streaking through the atmosphere at high speeds, flames bursting around my frame causing some flash burns to appear on my armour, nothing a little touch up couldn't fix. Bursting through the cloud cover I sharply pulled up to stop myself from taking a nosedive into the ground, and at these speeds that would have been fatal.

Slowing down and relishing in the fact that was finally defying gravity and using my wings for something other than show. Transforming and landing in a clearing not too far from a small town but far enough to not be seen by the humans, I looked around, studying the organic landscape. Most of the 'trees' were green although some looked to be dead. Underneath me was another plant that seemed to be a weed but it was almost always where there were other plants. Checking the world wide network again it informed me that it was called "grass". There was a slight breeze that brushed over my wings just the right way.

The thought of my Trine and my Sparkmate hit me again and felt alone again. Deciding to try to get into contact with my Trine first I opened my Trine Bond with them, hoping to get some sort of answer.

_: Trinity? Nightshadow? :_

* * *

><p>"... and then he has the decency to call me ugly! Me! Ugly?..."<p>

"Please will you be quiet Nightshadow. You haven't shut up since we found each other!" Trinity sighed in exasperation. They had ran into each other just outside this galaxy, both had been tremendously excited to be back together after a thousand years of the Trine being split up and thrown into random sectors of the universe. It had been a tough time on the two; they had woken up earlier than expected. Trinity had woken up a hundred years ago kind of planet hopping following a pull she felt in her spark. Nightshadow had been going for two hundred years, following the same pull.

"But I have to tell you everything that happened to me over the hundred and eighty odd years I wasn't with you guys." Nightshadow responded in a sort of whining tone.

"No you don't" Trinity interrupted quickly. "Look there's a planet we can rest on." Trinity pointed to a red planet before them. They both broke through the thin atmosphere landing on the dusty red planet. They looked around nothing but a mountainous dusty red wasteland around them.

"Hey Trin, do you think were close?" Nightshadow asked hopefully.

"I don't know Shadow. But what I do know is that the pull is getting stronger." Trinity answered, for some strange reason Trinity and her Trine Leader were a little closer than Nightshadow was. Even though Nightshadow had been with their Trine leader longer, Trinity just seemed to 'click' with the Leader.

Nightshadow looked up at the sky; in the distance she saw a small planet that was mostly blue with patches of green and white. "Hey Trin, look at this." She said pointing to the planet.

Trinity looked to where Nightshadow was pointing; the planet was quite beautiful with the mix of blue, green and white making it look like one of those expensive Cybetronian gems that most femmes wanted before the war. A nostalgic look crossed her face as Nightshadow looked over.

"Your thinking about him aren't you?"

"What? Who?" Trinity was snapped out of her reminiscing by Nightshadow's question.

"You know who I mean." She responded matter-of-factly, "I don't know why you didn't bond with him when you had the chance. He even asked you."

_: Trinity? Nightshadow? :_

* * *

><p>I waited patiently for them to respond, sitting down against a tree that was nearby.<p>

_: TERRASTORM! Where have you been? : _ They both had shouted over the Bond causing a slight processor-ache.

_: Trinity, Nightshadow, please don't shout over the Bond you know it causes a processor-ache. : _I sat up against the tree letting my excitement flow over the Bond.

_: Sorry Terra. Where are you though? Shadow and I found each other around twenty odd years ago. :_

_: Yeah we're both standing here trying to figure out where you are. : _ Nightshadow added to Trinity's question. Well at least they were together, that information it's self was enough to let me relax a little more, knowing that would be able to protect each other if something happened. Not they couldn't protect themselves, it was just a part of my programming as the Trine Leader.

_: I'm on this planet called Earth, but for some reason it doesn't show up on my nav systems. Does it show up on yours: _ I asked wondering if it was just a slight malfunction with my nav systems or there was something hiding this planet.

_: Nope I haven't got anything for a planet called Earth, but there is a planet in front of us that doesn't show up on my nav systems. : _Trinity informed me,_: Nightshadow's having the same problems. :_ So it wasn't a malfunction, there was something hiding this planet.

_: What planet are you on? : _ I asked curious, perhaps they are closer to me than I thought.

_: It's a red planet called Mars. : _Shadow responded. I couldn't believe they were so close.

_: Do you see a blue, green and white planet nearby? : _ I asked excitedly. They were so close; we would finally be together after a thousand years.

_: Yes. Why? :_ Trinity asked.

_: That's Earth. I will send you my coordinates. Be careful coming in there are some satellites orbiting the planet, try not to fly into them. : _I poured the excitement through the Bond as well as a little anticipation, receiving the same feelings form both of my Trine mates.

_: We're on our way Terra. :_

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, first chapter. What do you think? This is probably one of the longest chapters I have written. XD<strong>

**What do you think of the OCs? Terrastorm is mine, Trinity belongs to my great friend Bianca-Takamori and Nightshadow belongs to another of my long time friends Jade (she doesn't have a account).**

**I tried to make to OCs as non-Mary Sue as possible if they start being like that ell me and I will beat them senseless.**

**I do accept flames, I see them as inspiration. So long as you aren't insulting me as a person.**

**Any way thats it for now I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Deathadda22 **


	2. Wounded

**Hey I'm back sorry for the long wait, I have put the reasons at the end of this chapter, so you don't have to read this boring AN. Anyway here is the second chapter, the chapters are probably going to get longer each time I upload, and as I get to the main part of the plot. **

**Normal: **"blah"

**Bond talk: **_:blah:_

**Comm. link: ::blah::**

The soldier walked briskly down the corridor, carrying a piece of paper with him. He turned a corner and stopped in front of a locked door. Entering the access codes into the number pad and having his thumb and retina scanned, the door opened to a large hangar.

Looking around the hangar there were many different military vehicles, as well as a few other cars. There was a silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 2010 Concept, to the left of that there was a blue Chevrolet Volt, next there was a red Chevrolet Beat and a green Chevrolet Tracks. In front of those there were three motorcycles, one was pink, another was blue and the last was red. In front of the bikes was a bright yellow Search and Rescue Hummer H2; there was also a black GMC Topkick C4500. And finally between the Hummer and Topkick there was a Red and Blue flamed Peterbilt semi.

The soldier walked past these vehicles and climbed up a ladder to a series of platforms that criss-crossed the hangar. Spotting a tall Caucasian man with brown hair in military uniform, the soldier moved toward him.

"Major Lennox sir!" the soldier gave Lennox a quick salute and handed him the piece of paper.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Lennox asked strictly, breaking off his conversation with a bald African American man in military uniform.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but we have detected three unknown Decepticon signals. They are quite new so we have assumed that they have only recently arrived on Earth." The soldier answered quickly.

"Nothing that tells us who they are?" the Major asked, quickly looking up to the soldier from the piece of paper.

"No sir. Nothing."

"Location?" Lennox asked.

"A few clicks outside of Tranquillity, Nevada sir."

Below them the Peterbilt semi moved forward a little, before parts of it started to come apart and move around the truck. It grew taller and taller until the form of Optimus Prime emerged.

"We should form a small strike team. Bumblebee will not be able to handle them on his own, should they decide to attack." Optimus suggested, glancing down at the humans on the platform.

"That's a good idea." Lennox mused, "Lieutenant. Have they done anything to attack?"

"Not that we know of sir. They seem to be staying in this area just outside Tranquillity." The soldier said, pointing to an area on the map in front of them.

"They the only signals in the area?" the African American Soldier asked, coming into the conversation.

"The only Decepticon signals in the area sir." The soldier answered, "The only other signal we are getting is coming from Bumblebee."

"Get the strike team ready," Lennox ordered, "Wheels up in twenty minutes!"

**XxX**

"Primus I missed you guys." I said to my Trine. They had come through the atmosphere about an hour ago and had found me twenty minutes ago. Since then we had been telling each other what we have been doing since we woke up. Trinity had been planet hopping throughout the galaxies, dodging past Autobots and Decepticons alike. Nightshadow had been doing the same and had come across a neutral group, hey had let her stay but she had to leave for fear of being caught by the Decepticons. I had told them that I had only woken up a few hours ago and that they have been the first Cybertronians that I have seen.

"This planet seems so peaceful. The fact that it is organic is a little disheartening, but it is nice." Trinity said quietly, lying down next to me on the grass, her silver and royal blue armour glistening in the warm sunlight. Above us Nightshadow was flying around her purple and black armour shining with each different movement. I was happy that our Trine was finally back together but I was still felling lonely without my Sparkmate. Looking up to the sky reminded me of him and all the times we would race and play around in the air.

"You miss him don't you?" Trinity asked sadly.

I looked over at Trinity with a sad smile on my face. "Of course I do. He's my Sparkmate, I feel empty without him."

"Have you tried to contact him?" Trinity asked.

"No not yet." I answered sheepishly, giving her an equally sheepish look.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed loudly causing Nightshadow to stop what she was doing and land in front of Trinity and myself, giving us a confused look. I looked at Trinity to see she was giving me a glare.

"What did I miss?" Nightshadow asked.

"Terrastorm here hasn't contacted her Sparkmate yet." Trinity said to Nightshadow snarkily, still giving me that glare.

"I haven't contacted him because I know you guys don't really like him that much..." I tried to explain.

"There's not really an excuse you can use for not contacting you Sparkmate, Terra." Nightshadow interrupted.

"You know what Terra?" Trinity Stopped her glare but she gave me an evil looking smirk.

"What?" I asked, suddenly confused and a little frightened. Trinity usually gets what she wants, when she really puts her mind to it, and judging by the look on her face, this was one of those times.

"You are going to contact Starscr..." Trinity was suddenly cut off as an explosion went off right next to her sending her flying at least thirty feet. She landed harshly on her left wing, bending it slightly. A loud scream came from her throat as I quickly turned around to see who had attacked her. My optics widened when I saw Ironhide amongst the trees, his left cannon still smoking from the shot he fired. Making a quick scan of our surroundings I found that there were five Autobots as well as at least ten humans.

"Nightshadow get Trinity behind those trees now!" I ordered, my leader programming kicking in. Powering up my null rays I took a defensive stance ready to protect my Trine.

Behind me I could hear the whimpers of pain coming from Trinity as Nightshadow helped her behind the trees.

"Give up Decepticon," Ironhide crouched a little, also taking a defensive stance, "you're outnumbered and outgunned." He powered up his cannons, the barrels glowing a golden colour.

"As much as you're right, Ironaft, I am not going to stand down while one of my Trine is injured."

_: Nightshadow, how is she?": _ I asked over our bond.

_: She's ok for now. You need to buy me some time so I can straighten her wing out. Otherwise we won't be able to fly out of here:_

_Damn it. Buy some time she says. _Charging up my null rays I pointed them at Ironhide, ready to retaliate if he so dared to fire. "You know Ironhide; it's not like you to attack a femme without reason."

"You're a Decepticon. That is reason enough." He retorted.

"Really now?" I mused, "That's not something Prime would say."

"Well I'm not Prime now am I?" he primed his cannon pointing them directly at my spark chamber. Nightshadow had better hurry.

_: Terra we're ready. Just give us the signal.: _Thank you Primus.

"Well as amusing this talk was I have other things to do." With that I shot several missiles at the ground in front of him, causing him to fly back several feet. I quickly ran over to Nightshadow and Trinity. Helping Trinity up I put her left arm over my shoulder while Nightshadow put Trinity's right one over her shoulder. We took off and headed in a random direction. Shots were fired after us from the Autobots as we fled.

We flew for an hour, we would have gone further but Nightshadow and I need to rest and Trinity's wing was starting to cause more pain. We found a clearing to land in hoping that the Autobots didn't follow us, though I wouldn't be surprised if Ironhide did follow.

We set down in the clearing, powering down our thrusters and sat there. I heard trinity whimper and looked over to her. Nightshadow had done a good job straightening out her wing, but the metal plates could be pinching some wires, causing more pain.

Looking at her wing I could see the wrinkled meal where her wing was bent then straightened. I could also see a few cracks in the metal plates where a couple of wires were poking through, obviously the main cause of her pain.

"Trin, I'm going to be able to fix this," I said looking to her pained face. "But we need to find somewhere that has a hard surface and it will hurt, a lot."

"That's alright," Trinity replied and winced as a spasm went through her damaged wing. "As long as we get this fixed, I don't care how much it hurts."

Giving them a quick smile I told Nightshadow to wait there with Trinity while I scouted the area for a suitable place to stay.

**XxX**

"I'm sorry Trin." Nightshadow said, sitting down next to her. "I should have been scanning for enemies, but I thought we were safe."

"It's alright Shadow," Trinity assured her, putting a comforting hand on Nightshadow's shoulder. "All three of us were distracted and assumed we were finally safe from harm. It's not your fault Ironhide and the rest of them got the drop on us. There was just a bad call of judgement on all our parts."

Nightshadow looked up at Trinity with a small smile. "Thanks Trin."

**XxX**

As I flew through the air, I thought about what Nightshadow said. There is no excuse for not contacting your Sparkmate. How could I do this to him? Sure I didn't want my trine mates to have to worry about these things after waking up so soon. Although I guess I was just over thinking on my conflicting feelings. Trinity has always been able to get along with him, it doesn't help that she has feelings for one of his trine mates; it was Nightshadow I was worried about. She never really got along with any of the Decepticons; sure there were a couple hopeful mechs here and there that would try to get her attention, but she always let them down with an insult and on rare times a little beating. Although what was a little more than weird was she had this thing for Optimus and at times it could be a little scary.

Flying towards a clearing I spotted what looked to be an odd little settlement. Dropping altitude and transforming into my bi-pedal form, I landed a few kliks south of it. I was lucky enough that the cover of trees I was hiding behind was tall enough for me to stand comfortably. Looking past the tree cover I took a closer look at the settlement. It seemed empty of human life from where I was behind the tree coverage. I took a few steps forward, staying alert in case any humans jumped out. I strengthened my scanners, thoroughly scanning the small settlement, I found that the only thing living were small winged organics that took flight at the sound of my footsteps.

I searched around some more seeing if there was anything I could use to help fix Trinity's wing, what I found was a metal table, large by human standards, but small for a Cybertronian. It was good enough for the use had intended for.

Marking the location with my navigation systems, I turned back to the clearing I had left my Trine mates in.

I though back to when the Autobots had attacked us. How had they known we were there? Actually how did they even know we were on the planet? But now that I think about it, the humans were probably not as primitive as I had originally thought, they probably have some sort of Decepticon detection network around the planet, and since we weren't able to change our Spark signatures to that of a neutral we would have been picked as soon as we entered the atmosphere.

Turning back to the direction I had flown from I made my way back to my trine.

I landed in the clearing they were seated in and walked up to them.

"Trinity, Nightshadow. I have found a place we can do minor repairs, but we can't stay there too long." Nightshadow helped Trinity back to her feet as I walked over and took Trinity's left arm, while Nightshadow took her right. We took to the air and headed for the small settlement I had found.

It took us couple minutes to reach the location and Trinity was in a lot of pain. It seemed that the wind rushing by the exposed wires and sensors were causing the sensors to fritz and become over sensitized, causing a lot of pain.

We landed and I lead my trine mates over to the small table I had found.

"Here lay your wing on this" I said pointing to the table. Trinity put her wing on the table and I stood on the other side. "Now this is going to hurt a lot."

"Just get it over with." Putting my hands on her wing I flattened the metal on the table then begun to reattach the wires that had been severed and putting the sensors that had moved back in place. I then smoothed the metal of her wing so that it was relatively flat. During the entire procedure Trinity had screamed so loudly it put even Starscream's name to shame.

Trinity sighed with relief when the pain had started to settle down and rested her head against the table I had used to straighten her wing.

"Terrastorm, you know we can't stay here, it's too close to human settlements and the area we encountered the Autobots. We will have to move and soon, Ironhide could still be following." Nightshadow turned to us as she was facing the other direction to watch any approaching danger.

"I know Nightshadow, and we will move as soon as Trinity's self repair has fixed some of the damaged systems in her wing and she is capable of flight with minimal assistance."I turned to face Nightshadow after looking at trinity's wing to see how the self repair systems were running. "For now we will have to lay low and protect out Trine mate."

**And that is chapter two. Hope it satisfies you for now, next chapter the Trine will choose their alt. modes and Terrastorm makes contact with her mate.**

**I would like to thank my two reviewers and apologise for the extremely long wait in updating, but I had gone into a fandom crisis and had put anything Transformers related on the back burner when Mass Effect 3 came out that was closely followed by a brief Overlord take over, followed again by Skyrim, and when I had finally been able to connect to Xbox LIVE for the first time in two years I went into Halo which stayed with me until very recently when I had a Transformers marathon of the three movies. So as my muse returns you should be able to expect some chapters but I am not making any promises in a weekly updating system, I will update when I do.**


End file.
